


Bucky Barnes Headcanons

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Headcanons [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, explicit in case of nsfw headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits





	Bucky Barnes Headcanons

  * Bucky Barnes hates oat based biscuits, those really dry biscuits that your grandmother bakes and that dry out your entire mouth and don’t really taste of much…but porridge.
  * Bucky really likes the cinema, he did before. When he could afford it Steve and him went, but now with all these new movies and with everything being so different he enjoys it even more.
  * Is a big hugger post-ws and pre-ws. Post-ws it’s an element of getting comfort and affection that he’d been deprived of for so long. His hugs are warm and tight, they’re the types of hugs where you’re lifted off your feet or he’s wrapped around you while you watch a movie. His hugs always border on cuddling/snuggling.



Being Tony's daughter and dating Bucky:

  * It happens after everything is slowly worked through. Bucky and Tony go to a therapist together, they work out their issues, they discuss what happened with Tony’s parents the guilt, the blame, the responsibility it’s all discussed and eventually they become neutral to each other, and eventually warm up to each other. It’s hard for Tony no matter what to see his adult child with someone that he once knew as his parents killer.
  * It’s not easy, but after all that work, all that effort all he can do is watch, be there if it fails and respect your decision. He doesn’t like it and tbh it’s not a relationship I see lasting very long because Bucky probably would still feel guilty, and still feel like he’s robbed them of grandparents and I honestly don’t think i’d be something he’d manage to upkeep for very long, I think his emotional termoil around it would eventually put an end to that relationship. 



                       

* * *

        

  * Bucky loves science, he loves the new technology and he’s always reading articles on the web and always trying to learn more because it’s fascinating to him even if he doesn’t understand all of it, it’s still amazing to him.
  * Bucky Barnes loves cake. You put a cake in front of him and it’s all gone before you know it; angel cake, chocolate cake, fruit cake, carrot cake, Victoria Sponge…all the cake.
  * Bucky takes up photography…after everything, it’s a memory that something will always have even if he won’t, but there’s also something about taking snapshots of people’s lives, of his life that calms him a little.
  * Bucky Barnes was a massive nerd, not just a science nerd fascinated by the possibility of new inventions, but he was great in school, great at maths, and english. Bucky Barnes was that kid that was charming and also really good in class and part of you wants to hate him, but he makes it goddamn hard because he’s just so charismatic. 



Sex: 

  * My brain went straight to the metal arm…so with that in mind definitely some form of cold play and not the band, I can imagine having a metal arms means it’s still pretty chilly most of the time unless you heat it up….so yeah, and off the topic of the arm. I can imagine Bucky is quite the confident lover and quite the dominant one, whether he’s being gentle or rough he’s on top. I can imagine him being really into having his back clawed at and having nips and bites placed along his throat and shoulders as well. Dominant Bucky with a side order of cold play, biting, and scratching ;) 
  * Also Bucky in the early stages while he might not be quite back to how he was and might be a bit cautious, mostly requires the trust you place in him and he places in you. He needs to know that you’ll tell him stop and he needs to know that you trust him to stop. But he’s also self conscious of the arm at first, until he realises that it’s not disgusting or abhorrent to you, that you quite like his arm, because to him it’s always been something evil and for once someone is worshipping him and it as something good and that’s something else entirely for Bucky.
  * But Buck is the type of person who can make slow love to you one night and then fuck you till you can’t walk the next and the type of man whose so observant, so aware, that he catches onto little changes and knows what you like, what you don’t, what you’re indifferent to and he uses that to his god damn advantage. 
  * Also Bucky is totally into having his hair pulled. 
  * Bucky is a man of many talents and included in those talents is sex and being an incredibly doting and incredibly eager to please partner in bed. Bucky, as i’ve said before is all about oral sex really and taking things slowly and teasingly, Bucky cares more about the run up and the foreplay then the big finale because it’s important to him that his partner knows he enjoys them and that his partner is enjoying themselves. He’d hate for them to feel like he was a wham, bam, thank you, ma’am type of guy. 



       

* * *

           

  * If you don’t think Bucky Barnes enjoys giving oral you don’t know what you’re talking about.
  * If you don’t think Bucky made Pre-Serum Steve keep a condom on him at all times then I don’t know what to tell you. Bucky Barnes almost certainly told Steve almost too much information about sex, he probably reminded Steve that he gotta make his partner feel good, that he can’t be a dick, he probably made Steve carry all the condoms on him even though Steve was adamant he wouldn’t need them.
  * Bucky Barnes taking pictures of his lover in their underwear or just lounging about. Bucky Barnes capturing every intimate, comfortable moment through the lens of a camera. 
  * Bucky Barnes slowly remembers all the girls he danced with and got with when he was younger and getting embarrassed because he’ll remember them at the most inappropriate times and he just has to keep a straight face.   _‘Bucky now is not the time to think about how you went down on Stacy Marlow in the back of her father’s Ford in 1939…’ ‘Bucky…no…don’t…don’t go there, Steve’s trying to give a mission brief’ ‘oh my god…’_
  * Tony tries to tease Bucky thinking he’d be like Steve and not have much in the way of sexual experience, Bucky proceeds to count the many ways in which he is not inexperienced and Tony can’t even argue…but he really didn’t want to know that much detail. Bucky takes great joy in making Tony uncomfortable.
  * Bucky Barnes unpinning silk stockings and carefully rolling them down sensitive legs, placing kisses in their path. Bucky Barnes carefully unpinning pristine hair and running his fingers through it. Bucky Barnes gliding his hands over silk underthings and perfectly placed garter belts. Bucky Barnes smearing red lipstick across lips and cheeks, ruining a perfect image. Bucky Barnes taking the perfect pristine image of the 40s and ruining it perfectly. :3
  * I can’t imagine Bucky ever being able to be tied up in bed Post WS, I feel like that would be far too reminiscent of the controls he was under with Hydra and bring back far too much trauma, he might be able to tie is partner up if he knows they can get out, if he knows they trust him and he reaches a point where he’s started to trust himself though.
  * I bet Peggy introduced Steve, Bucky, and the others to British chocolate and treats when she could get her hands on it despite rationing.
  * Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers both have the biggest sweet tooth because of how little sweet food they got throughout their lives.
  * Bucky Barnes can eat and eat and eat, he could before Hydra, but now he’s practically a bottomless pit and so is Steve. It means a lot of money gets spent on food.
  * Post-WS Bucky is a person who has many sides to him; he can be quiet, brooding, contemplating how to interact, what to do. He can be charming, flirty, teasing, when he relaxes with people and trusts them a little more, the older him shines through. He can be protective, angry, a person who steps in front of you and keeps you from harm without really thinking. He can be sad, lonely. He has many different sides to him and part of it is him finding out who he is, who he wants to be. 
  * Post-WS Bucky is a person who has many sides to him; he can be quiet, brooding, contemplating how to interact, what to do. He can be charming, flirty, teasing, when he relaxes with people and trusts them a little more, the older him shines through. He can be protective, angry, a person who steps in front of you and keeps you from harm without really thinking. He can be sad, lonely. He has many different sides to him and part of it is him finding out who he is, who he wants to be. 
  * School Bucky must have been y’know this kid with all the makings of being popular except he didn’t ascribe to all that bullshit about being better than anyone else. People liked him, that’s what made him popular. Puberty hit and girls thought he was handsome. But it was more than that. Bucky was the kid who sat with Steve his friend and didn’t need anyone else, the kid who stood up for you in the corridor or walked you home if he knew you were getting picked on and Steve was part of that. Steve and Bucky were the duo, the unlikely duo that said no to bullies and said hi to everyone.
  * Bucky Barnes complained about having to save Steve from fights all the time, but truth be told he’s also punching assholes in the face a few blocks away. 
  * I feel like Bucky and Steve are always on guard when it comes to protecting their friends whether it’s a threat on a mission or someone laughing at them for something they’re wearing/doing. They’re both fiercely protective and don’t take things lightly when it comes to their friends.
  * Bucky is the type of man who will remember the little things that you mention. Your favourite colour. That TV show that you want to watch when it airs. The item you want to buy but can’t afford.
  * Pre-WS Bucky probably thought poetry was stupid, that it was a bunch of nonsense and a waste of time.

But Post-WS Bucky likes poetry. He likes writing it and finds it therapeutic. He likes reading it and feeling the emotions being put into something else. Poetry is good for him.

  * Bucky is a tactile person when he trusts you, relies on you, knows you, and trusts himself around you. The type of person who just brushes his fingers against your back so he knows you’re there, or sits curled around you whenever he can. Just all sorts of touches; some big, some small.



Lazy Day:

  * Quiet, morning silence and afternoon quiet. Nothing loud, nothing overly talkative, in fact most would say barely any talking occurs
  * Most of it is spent in a bed, curling, lazy mass that is Bucky holding you hostage there and refusing to leave the covers. 
  * Quietly cuddling together, fingers tracing circles on palms and shoulders
  * Little, chaste kisses and smiles shared 



              

* * *

 

Being Roomates:

  * If you fall asleep on the sofa or at the table or in an awkward place he’ll carry you to your room and make sure you don’t wake up with a bad back.
  * He is perfect for helping out when you’re sick because quite simply he can’t really get sick. 
  * Does the laundry when you’re not around and make sure to pull his weight in the apartment, doesn’t leave all the cleaning or anything up to you. 
  * Has to make a conscious effort to put the seat down on the toilet (if that’s something that bothers you)
  * Begs you to get a cat or a dog, but no pets are really allowed so you settle for a goldfish. He’s upset that he can’t pet it. 
  * Will offer to help get rid of one-night stands or creepy ex’s. 
  * Will 100% cuddle with you if he finds out your upset.
  * Is actually a pretty good cook.
  * Puts things on high shelves.
  * Steals your hair bands
  * You wake up to nightmares some nights and you have a system for dealing with them so no one gets hurt in the process.
  * No matter where Bucky leaves his journals you have a rule about never opening them or touching them, simply telling him where it is so he can grab it. 



               

* * *

   

  * Bucky Barnes is a sap for people wearing his clothes, if you walk out in his hoodie or his jacket or his shirt or anything that he owns then he’s pretty much a goner.
  * Bucky Barnes is a puppy who loves nuzzling into your stomach and kissing it and using it as a pillow and you can’t tell me otherwise.
  * Bucky is an soppy drunk, even if he has to drink Thor’s Asgardian liquor to get drunk anymore he’s still the same old drunk…which means he’ll grab onto you and not let go and tell you all the nicest things ever…
  * Bucky talks to animals, he’s just happy to chat with that cat or dog he runs into. He doesn’t baby them, just has some serious conversations with them and it helps him get stuff out and feel a little better. Because they’re cute, fluffy and they’re happy to listen without comment while he works through his thoughts.
  * Headcanon that Bucky starts wearing oversized woolen jumpers and lots of warm cosy clothing when winter comes around and everyone is confused by how much of a cosy kid he looks like.
  * Bucky Barnes would keep every little thing you gave him, whether that was a train ticket or a silly doodle on a post it note or something a bit more important. 
  * Buck post-ws isn’t sure what to do with his hair, cutting it makes him feel like he’s trying to be someone he was but isn’t anymore and keeping it long makes him feel like he’s stuck in the past…he settles with an in between of keeping hair long, but keeping it neat. A new him. Not James Barnes and not the Winter Soldier but Bucky.



Best Friends:

  * Cuddles, lots of cuddles
  * Being carried around a lot 
  * Getting him to come out of his shell and play pranks on Steve and the others
  * Helping him catch up on things he’s missed, he really likes cartoon movies
  * Being there when he was nightmares and making sure he isn’t alone even if he doesn’t want to talk about it
  * Birthday cakes, you’re pretty good at making them, he’s pretty bad at making them
  * He’s happy when he’s around you which is a bit shocking for the others to see because he always seems so sad.
  * BFF sleepovers
  * He lets you mess with his hair a lot even if you’re putting ribbons and flowers and stuff in it. 
  * Ganging up on Sam together
  * Alternatively ganging up on Bucky with Sam



Asexual Relationship:

  * Helping him with his nightmares, making sure he’s not alone after them and that he talks them through because he can’t just keep that bottled up
  * Curling up and cuddling, him nuzzling into your tummy and just generally being a big puppy cutie pie. 
  * Going on walks around Brooklyn with him hand in hand to see if you can’t bring back some memories and make some new ones as well. 
  * Braiding his hair
  * Him braiding and brushing your hair
  * Just lazy mornings watching terrible TV together
  * Stealing his clothes because they’re so big and comfortable and they smell nice
  * Motivating him to train while eating junkfood and him hating you for it
  * Him taking care of you when you’re unwell because he can’t really get sick anymore. 
  * You taking care of him when he’s still healing from an injury
  * Reminding him that he’s a good man who was forced to do bad things, reminding him that he’s doing really well and that you’re not scared of him or his arm or what he can do



              

* * *

 

  * Bucky will do pretty much anything for you and anyone he cares about. You need him to sit and let you put bows and flowers in his hair? Done. You need him to kick someone’s ass? Done. You need him to walk 5 miles in the rain to get ice-cream and a hot water bottle? Done. You need him to hold you until you fall asleep? Done. If he cares, if he trusts, there’s an undying loyalty and despite maybe being unhappy about some of the things that won’t stop him from doing them for you. He’ll just grumble about it later.
  * Bucky probably likes running a brush through his partner’s hair and having the same done to his.
  * Bucky when he finally settles down and feels safe rarely wears shoes or socks, there’s something freeing about walking bare foot after years of heavy boots and he actually misses a lot of steps on stairs and things because he’s so used to having to put so much force behind each step that without that added weight he trips a lot. But he eventually gets a little more graceful.
  * Bucky’s probably also that type of partner who if he notices you need more sanitary products he won’t even ask he’ll just remember to get your preferred brand while he’s getting the milk and it’s just like another thing on the shopping list and he just rolls his eyes at those teenage boys who look weirded out like a grown man shouldn’t be taking care of his partner because it’s not weird and actually it’s just another necessity that he sometimes buys for you because you’ll probably forget otherwise.
  * I feel like for all those of us with vaginas Bucky’s the type of guy who you could wake up in the middle of the night because you’re covered in blood and you need help cleaning up and getting your sheets in the wash and he’d make sure you don’t feel embarrassed and he’d make sure to help you whether that’s doing the laundry while you clean yourself off or otherwise. Bucky isn’t going to be squeamish about this, rather the opposite and if he sees that you’re embarrassed and need his help he’s going to jump to help any chance he gets. He knows periods suck and he has no doubt it must be uncomfortable and upsetting to wake up covered in blood, he just wants to minimise that upset.



Dating:

  * He’s physically clingy, he’s always holding onto you in some way and touching you in some way and it’s less sexual and more about reassuring himself that he’s safe, that you’re safe, that you’re both there. 
  * He’s protective, but he also understands that it’s okay to step in if you can’t handle it, but not to step in if you’re able to deal with it yourself. He respects your ability to handle stuff. 
  * You go to therapy with him because he feels more comfortable doing it with you there, and he goes to therapy regularly and you don’t say anything, you just sit there holding his hand and his therapist actually thinks its a good idea that you’re there to provide emotional support and so that you can help apply his therapy to outside of the room and into real life. 
  * You take him shopping with you, so he can see all the knew brands and things and so that he can get a sense of normality. 
  * You show him that he’s okay to touch you with his metal hand/arm, that he has control, that he’s not going to hurt you by holding your hand with it. 
  * You’re there for the nightmares when you have to build him back up and bring him back and remind him that it’s okay, and that sleep shouldn’t be his enemy.
  * He babies you when you’re sick and it’s adorable but frustrating how doting he is when you’re not well
  * He does sweet things like kiss your cheek and it’s seems so out of character for such a beefy man, but that just makes it more adorable. 
  * He lets you mess with his hair and playing with his hair actually relaxes both of you and is a way for him to fall asleep on bad nights. 
  * You make sure to take lots of photos and do scrapbooks for him so he knows that he won’t forget things you’ve done together, because he’s scared of forgetting and you need to remind him that he won’t. 
  * Pre-WS Bucky isn’t much for relationships, but if he gets in one he’s damn well interested and he’s damn well faithful. This is a guy who disappoints all the girls around town because now there’s just one partner he wants to dance with and spend his time with. That being said relationships with Pre-WS Bucky probably are pretty short and pretty fast, a quick infatuation that goes away. Post-WS Bucky is hesitant about relationships, hesitant about how he’ll behave, if he’ll hurt his partner, but he’s the type of partner he’s unendingly faithful, and who holds long relationships and struggles with letting go. He cares so much and it’s one of the things that’s evolved about him, he’s not that boy flouncing around Brooklyn any more, he’s a man and he’s seen a lot and dancing with a new girl every night just seems trivial to him.



Cuddling with a plus size reader:

He has two moods for cuddling: 

1\. He’s wrapped around your, your back against his chest, his face nuzzling into your neck, his hands running down your thighs, hips, or the softness of your stomach, little calming touches that make you want to sleep, and little kisses to your shoulder and your round cheeks. 

2\. Your arms are wrapped around him instead, his head comes to rest on your chest, his hands gripping at you as he curls into you like a child. Your hands carding through his hair and trying to help him to get so sleep because he needs this and so do you and you love being able to protect him and help him like that and he loves being curled up with you.

Bucky as a dad:

  * He’s just so delicate with this kid because yeah he knows he has total control now, but look at them they’re so tiny and delicate and they’re still so delicate even as they grow up and he just he loves them so much and they’re the perfect mix of him and his partner and he sees the whole world in this little baby’s eyes and he knows they can do anything.
  * And he’s protective much like he was with Steve, but he also understands that they need to make their own mistakes sometimes, that doesn’t mean he won’t deal with the aftermath and help make it easier and he’s just so enamoured with this kid. Because it’s his kid and he works so hard to help them with homework even if he’s just about got a 1940s high school education and not much else and he helps pack them lunch every morning and puts a little post it note with and encouraging message on it because he knows they have math that day and they hate it and he wants them to feel okay about it and even good about.
  * And he watches them grow and he hates seeing them leave but loves it at the same time because they’re achieving and they’re going where they want and need to go and he’s watching his baby spread their wings and get opportunities that he never have and he remembers their first steps and first words and how all he wanted to do and all he ever wants to do is protect this child because they’re his and they’re pure and they’ve only ever looked at him with trust and love and while they might have argued he loves his kid and they love him and he knows that with everything in him even if he doesn’t always know much about his life. And he knows they’re a miracle because how the hell was he still fertile after years of freezing and unfreezing and being kicked in the balls he didn’t know, but he was and they happened and he was never happier to have something surprising happen in his whole life. 



* * *

  * Bucky Barnes isn’t sure why he goes to church anymore…peace of mind? redemption? silence? old habit? reclaiming the past? he’s not really sure, but he finds himself on that pew in an old quite church…and it hurts and yet it’s a good hurt. 
  * Bucky sleeps with lots of pillows and soft blankets, he spent so many years in cryo and then weeks running around sleeping on mattresses on the floor or just the floor that now he has the opportunity he has practically a nest of pillows and blankets.
  * Bucky would have one of those singing voices. A deep tenor that sounds like honey rolling over you and it’s silky and deep and it hits you in a way you never thought a voice could before.
  * You don’t steal Bucky’s shirts, Bucky strategically leaves them in your room/home knowing you’ll wear them.
  * Bucky Barnes would probably be really good at rugby…just imagine him in tight rugby shorts for a moment…
  * Bucky Barnes probably finds it adorable when his partner has smaller hands then him, they’re so tiny and cute…
  * Look, Bucky would carry you everywhere, he’d carry you all the time, he’d lift you with one arm, he’d carry you on his back, he’d carry you like a child. He’d just carry you and you don’t even need to ask, heck you probably want him to put you down sometimes, but he just likes carrying you.
  * Pre-Serum Steve Rogers and Bucky would always go to this one diner on either of their birthdays since they were kids and get pancakes and Bucky would try to chat someone up and Steve would hit him over the head and tip the waitress big time for giving them extra whipped cream and syrup. 
  * Bucky probably scrapbooks post-WS, like he needs to keep any little thing and almost obsessively take photos because he’s so scared he’ll forget everything again.
  * Bucky would let you put flowers in his hair. Bucky wouldn’t be embarrassed. There’s nothing less badass about walking around with flowers in your hair. Bucky would go on a mission with flowers in his hair…Bucky would forget there are flowers in his hair.
  * Bucky Barnes would blush and then smirk and then kiss your cheek if you brought him a flower. 
  * Bucky Barnes will deck a guy for making any poor defenceless person feel unsafe and scared. He won’t stand for it, heck he didn’t stand for people beating on Steve, he’s certainly not going to stand for some creep making that poor lady feel uncomfortable when she just wants to buy her cereal.
  * Bucky Barnes probably wore his dress greens everywhere because he knew what it did to the ladies of Brooklyn. He knows and he’s not ashamed of wearing his uniform for his own personal advantage. 
  * History students following Bucky and Steve around wanting to get a first hand answer about clothing types and food availability in the 30s and 40s and other really menial and trivial stuff that only history students would be super interested in.
  * I’m pretty sure that Bucky probably once climbed a tree and couldn’t get down because he was trying to impress someone or complete a dare and then Steve found him and they spent 6 hours trying to figure out how to get Bucky down without a ladder and without calling the Fire Brigade. 



Kissing:

  * Pre-WS Bucky was all about kissing, this is a man who’ll dip you in the street and practically make love to your mouth, and he’ll cup your neck and give and take and he knows what he’s doing, he’s had practice and he goddamn enjoys it. Post-WS Bucky has that lingering underneath, while he’s hesitant at first to kiss his partner once he’s comfortable Pre-WS Bucky comes right out and it’s like his back 7 decades with a girl on his arm except this person is a miracle and lovely and he’s kissing them with more feeling then he ever kissed any of those girls. 



Cuddling:

  * Pre-WS Bucky doesn’t cuddle, he doesn’t really hang around long enough to cuddle or have a steady partner to cuddle with, sure he’ll cuddle Steve when Steve’s unwell, but it’s not quite the same y’know? That’s the mother hen cuddle, not the I-love-you cuddle. Surprisingly though Post-WS Bucky is a massive cuddler, it’s safe, it’s reassuring on both ends, and it’s something soft and warm compared to the cold sharpness that he had dealt with for so long. He loves wrapping his partner in his arms as much as he loves being wrapped in them.



* * *

 

  * Headcanon that the reason Bucky likes hand picking plums and fruit and going to Farmer’s markets is because not only does he feel normal, average, and very civilian where everyone treats him like just any old guy, but it’s also calming for him to meticulously pick through fruit…and once upon a time he used to take Steve to market stalls to get fruit for his ma and it’s like reliving a better time. A happier time.
  * Headcanon that Bucky when he trusts someone completely (like yourself) and cares about them, enjoys having them play with his hair. He likes fingers running through his hair, and the twisting of strands into braids, and the way it feels to lean his neck against someone’s leg and just enjoy a simple, trust filled form of comfort.
  * Bucky has this habit on the weekend when he has a weekend pass from his CO of giving the village kids his chocolate ration. He’s seen the extent to British rationing and he knows they don’t really get those luxuries as much, and some of these kids are so young they’ve had maybe 1 bar of chocolate in their whole life since the war started…so he gives away his chocolate and sometimes he’ll sneak bread and other foods from the mess hall and give them to some of the locals because ration booklets only go so far and he knows that. And if these people are housing him and dealing with rowdy soldiers every evening, the least he can do is help, to make a kid smile and a mum be able to feed a little extra to her kids. It becomes a habit for his company in fact, they all start chipping in, a bit of saved bread from dinner, a slice of cheese nabbed from the mess, their chocolate bar they saved up. Because silk rationing seems so trivial when these people are eating powdered egg, and trying to make as much food last in large families as possible, while still working hard every day. 
  * Bucky’s not sure if he likes British beer, it’s warm and it’s different from what he’s used to and it’s a bit watered down due to rationing so he ends up spending more money then he’d like just to get drunk. 
  * The first time he arrives in England he arrives in Portsmouth before getting a train to where he needs to be, and he doesn’t understand a word. Nothing makes a lick of sense, all the slang is confusing and it takes him about 5 tries to understand which train he needs to be on and his platoon mates aren’t fairing any better.
  * Bucky walking into the local pub and it all goes quiet because the locals are still a bit edgy about outsiders being there, but the moment he starts a round of darts with them that goes away and they keep buying him alcohol and he loses his next weekend pass for being hungover.
  * Also Bucky being confused by British currency, what’s a bob? What’s a guinea? and he just holds out money to people and hopes they take the correct amount because he needs his laundry done and he needs his beer, but he’s not sure what coins are what and what they stand for and he’s just so helplessly confused. 
  * All I can think about is the fact that Bucky probably did the last leg of his training in England before being deployed to fight in Europe, and that he must of had a stunning effect on the ladies. Because I can already tell you that British women were taken aback by American brash behaviour and confidence and lack of following rules of propriety that were seen as a must have in England, and I can just imagine the reaction he’d get. 

This handsome, brash, confident, swaggering young American man who has a deadly smirk and looks damn fine in uniform walking around a little English village and he’d be causing quite the stir I can tell you. But I also think he’d be super respectful of all the ladies who are in the WAC or WRN or WLA and so forth, like damn these ladies are working hard they’ve known war longer then him and they’re inventive with how to get around rationing and he’s pretty damn impressed and it means that he’s not abusing the trust of the people by having a girl hang off each arm. Sure he’ll flirt and flip a compliment here, but he’s happy to just watch and be impressed and not cause a incident where a farmer comes at him with a shotgun. Because damn he’s never seen a group of women who were so hard working and level headed and it helps that women in uniform look damn fine too. And he has a lot of respect for that, and he knows any one of them could probably kick his ass into next week in their boots and trousers. 

I have a lot of feelings about Bucky in England training before leaving for Europe, and Bucky in England on leave in London having a piss up down a pub. Just Bucky in England.

  * What if Bucky finds it really theraputic to paint on his partners skin, he’s not good at it, not like Steve, but there’s something calming about it and the fact he’s doing something that couldn’t be hurtful in anyway, the fact he can create rather than destroy.
  * I have this really self-indulgent headcanon that while Bucky likes women of all shapes and sizes, he’s particularly partial to overweight/plus-size/fat women. Even before he’s the Winter-Soldier. He loves soft tummies and kissing over squishly skin that he can push and pull at, he loves large thighs that encompass him and wrap around him, he loves soft cheeks he can kiss and make them giggle. He’s just ever so partial to that type of women and I can imagine he’s awfully angry any time anyone says anything nasty and unnecessary to a women like that even if he doesn’t know her because why would you say that? Look at her, she’s amazing. And I just like the headcanon that Bucky is partial to someone like me, someone like so many other women who often are seen as a ‘if they have a good personality or their face is pretty’ type of group you know and I love the idea that the softness is something he needs after all those hard lines and painful tortures, after everything was angular and sharp and cut like a knife, he just needs something soft. 



 

 


End file.
